The silver flame
by DoreyBlack
Summary: Pg for cussing Ok, here is how it goes. The gang has grown up and has kids. They work at hogwarts, and have so much drama. But when what was lost is found, will they except it, or turn it away. When an American school visits hogwarts, will ppl find love,


The Silver Flame  
  
At once there lived an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort. He was a  
wizard that most people feared. Some 14 years ago he was killed by the  
order of the phoenix; Harry Potter, and many other great wizards.  
  
Harry Potter today is 31 years old. His red head wife and he have 2 kids. Ginny's first child was her and Harry's pride and joy. Her name was Lily Virginia Potter. She had Harry's brown hair down to her waist, and Ginny's brown eyes. Their second child was a...how can I say this...a pain. His name was Sirius Remus Potter. He had brown hair with a tint of red, and what's  
this...blue eyes? Ginny and Harry moved into the Burrow when Mrs. Weasley  
died in the war.  
  
Ron married Lavender during the war; they also lost their first child. Cameron James Weasley was taken by a hooded figure during the war. When the war ended Lavender and Ron had fraternal twins, Samantha Sabrina Weasley and Serena Sara Weasley. They both have strawberry brown hair and Lavenders  
green eyes. 3 years after the twins were born Kellie Faith Weasley was born. She has pure red hair and green eyes. Today Lavender is pregnant with  
another set of twins.  
  
During the war Hermione was ambushed. She was about to die when Draco came into the picture and saved her. They are married to this day. They have 5 kids. Their oldest, is Gabriel April Malfoy. She has Draco's blonde hair and Hermione's brown warm eyes. When she gets mad her eyes turn grey like  
Draco's. Then came Jason Parker Malfoy. He had Brown hair, and quite  
resembled Harry. He had greenish brown eyes too. Their 3rd was Mariah Alissa Malfoy. She had Blonde hair, slick and strait with grey eyes like Draco. Then is Maranda Aaimee Malfoy with brown hair and brown eyes. And last came Maria Anne Malfoy. She had black strait hair with baby blue eyes.  
Hermione is pregnant again, and Draco is very happy.  
  
Lucius died during the war taking his wife's life before his. The 3 couples hadn't seen each other in a year. They were going to meet in Diagon ally to get school supplies. All 6 of the adults, were working at Hogwarts. Harry as D.A.D.A., Draco as potions, Ron as Quidditch teacher, and Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender as teachers in a health class. Dumbledore had made an exception for them to bring their youngest with them. All of the other  
kids went to school.  
  
It was mid noon when Harry and Ginny passed through the brick wall. Sirius was on Ginny's hip and Lily was lagging behind her parents looking at all  
the shops. This was her second year at Hogwarts, and she was glad to go back. Ginny spotted Lavender and ran to her. Lavender stood up and hugged Ginny. Ron and Harry shook hands. They all sat at a table at the pub and started to talk. Sirius and Kellie sat at a table and talked about plan of mischief. Serena, Samantha, and Lily sat at a table and talked about their  
friends, and what they did over the summer.  
  
Hermione and Draco turned the corner to see their friends. Gabriel ran to the 3 girls and sat down. Jason asked his father for money ten ran into a Quidditch store, and Mariah followed him. Maranda was holding Hermione's hand and Maria was being held by Draco. They walked up to their friends and sat down. Maranda sat with Sirius and Kellie. Maria still clung to Draco.  
"That's a real daddies girl you got there Malfoy." Ron said pointing to Maria. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" Draco smirked. "I pretty." Maria said being little and all. All the adults laughed and smiled. "Hey Mione, when is the baby due?" Lavender asked. "Another 2 months or so, what abut you?"  
She answered back. "Same here." Lavender said. "Where is your boy at Malfoy?" Harry asked looking for Jason. "He went off with Mariah. She has  
taken a liking to him. They are inseparable." Draco answered.  
  
"Well, mine is driving me insane." Ginny said. "I am just hoping that at least one of these two is a boy, I like girls and all, but I want a boy." Ron said putting his hand on Lavenders stomach. Everyone laughed, except  
Ron, he was thinking about Cameron. Cameron had been gone for about 12  
years, Ron's only son. Ron got up from the table and walked away. The 3 women looked to the men, who stood and followed him. The girls looked at Lavender who had sunk in her seat. Kellie saw her mommy and walked over to  
her. "Mommy, what's wrong." She asked. "Nothing dear, noth..." Lavender  
froze. Her hand flew too her stomach. "What's wrong Lavender...Is it the  
twins?" Hermione asked. "Its time." She whispered. Hermione looked at Ginny, who was flying into the Quidditch shop. Hermione helped Lavender up,  
so she was standing.  
  
"Their early, do you think anything is wrong?" Lavender asked. "No,  
everything is fine." Hermione said looking at the kids. "Children, go  
inside and tell the bar tender to open a fire place, we got a mother in labor." Hermione said. Samantha, Serena, and Gabriel ran inside. Hermione saw Jason run from the shop down the street, and Ginny come out followed by Mariah. "Deep breaths now... one... two...three...one...two...three." This kept going  
until the girls came out and lead their moms to a fire place.  
  
Jason and the dads still weren't there. Gabriel let the 3 moms go first, and then lead the kids to the hospital. All the kids and moms were in the hospital and Lavender was lying in a room with Hermione and Ginny. Gabriel was watching the little kids in the waiting room. Lavender just sat their  
calm and normal. She had done this before, she new what to do.  
  
About 5-6...seconds paced before Ron, Harry, Draco, and Jason burst through the hospital door. They ran up the stairs to the waiting room and saw the kids. The dads didn't have to say anything, Gabriel pointed to a room and they ran. Jason took his seat next to Gabriel and watched the door. Ron,  
Harry and Draco came in taking a seat next to their wife's.  
  
"What took you?" Lavender said abruptly. "Ron swallowed hard and looked at the floor. I apparated as soon as Jason said the word Hospital." Ron said. "Ron, Cameron isn't coming back, you know that." Lavender said. Ron looked at the other 2 couples. They saw their moment to leave. "Just tell us when  
they are coming, ok." Hermione said closing the door. Ron smiled at Lavender. "I know...I don't know what came over me, I just want my boy back. You don't know what is like to be a father in a house full of girls. There  
are some things I don't want to know about growing girls, but do I know it...Yes." Ron laughed a little. "Ron, I can't do anything about the gender  
of our kids, I pray to have a boy, but it barely ever works." Lavender  
said.  
  
With another stroke of pain Ron called for the doctor and their friends.  
When the door was shut the kids just waited for it to open again. They heard a little screaming but not a lot. At last they heard the first baby scream. Draco popped his head out the door, "The first one is a girl." He  
closed the door again. A couple minutes passed and they heard another  
scream. This time it was Ron who came out. Looking half happy but more  
disappointed. "It's a girl." Samantha said as a guess... She was right.  
  
Ron nodded and walked off to the nursery. Harry and Draco came out and  
looked around. The saw the tip of Ron's shirt and walked after him, but  
Kellie stopped them. "Let me talk to him." She said smiling. Her face seemed so innocent and they nodded. She skipped off after her father. Ron stopped in front of the nursery and looked at the all babies with a blue blanket. "Daddy." Kellie said making him turn around. His eyes were red and  
he had tear drop stains on his cheeks. "What is it pumpkin?" He asked. "Daddy, I am sorry I wasn't a boy." She said softly. He opened his arms and she ran to him into a hug. "It's ok Pumpkin, its ok." He said tears falling  
down his cheeks.  
  
*I don't own: Characters cept the kids, I don't own anything by J.K. rolling. I do own  
the plot and Sundown academy* 


End file.
